


Marking her

by imera



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Scent Marking, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 13:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: He liked to mark people different ways, it was Sansa's turn.





	Marking her

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ASOIAF kink, "[Taking creepyness to another new level] He likes to come on her (but not in) when she is still asleep."

She was beautiful, just like her mother had been when she was as young, and even though he knew she wasn’t Catelyn he couldn’t help feeling as the past gave him one more chance.

While Sansa looked like Catelyn he could still see the Stark side, the strong northern family who had stolen Catelyn from him, who had humiliated him and put him on the path of revenge.

Most people would think it was wrong of him to lust for Sansa as he had lusted for her mother, but Petyr didn’t care what they thought, or what their ideas of normal was, especially because no matter he chose to do nobody respected him. He soon realised he had no need for respect, all he wanted was to play with everyone as if they were puppets, to control them, to make them believe he was their friends before he tied them up and forced himself on them, figuratively speaking of course.

Sansa was beautiful and peaceful, but even with her pure heart he still wanted to taint her with his twisted ways.

His cock hardened as he watched her sleeping beauty, unaware of his presence in her room. Petyr desired Sansa, but even if she looked like her mother she could never be what he really wanted for all those years, Catelyn.

Having accepted what he could never have he tried to make the best out of what he already owned, and that was Sansa’s trust. She shifted in her bed, her beautiful locks caressing her beautiful porcelain skin.

Taking a step towards the sleeping young woman his hand moved faster on his exposed cock.

Petyr didn’t last long as he was eager to mark her as his with his scent. As the familiar sensation grew between his legs he gasped for air, barely whispering her name as his seed left his throbbing cock, clinging onto the bed sheets as well as her nightgown, two drop landing on her exposed arm.

He wish he could mark more of her, but seeing as he didn’t want to wake her he stopped himself from doing more. He watched her another second as he tucked his cock back into his trousers, smiling as he saw the mess he’d made on her, almost wishing she had woken up as he came, to witness him marking her.

Slowly he backed out of the room, wondering if once was enough for his scent to stick to her beautiful skin, or if he should return again another night to make sure she was properly his.


End file.
